<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The first Risen; Eliskni Scouts by ElNeto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830198">The first Risen; Eliskni Scouts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElNeto/pseuds/ElNeto'>ElNeto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElNeto/pseuds/ElNeto</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The first Risen; Eliskni Scouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Eliksni, Fallen as we know them today. They came soon after the collapse. Beasts that ravage and pillage what little remains of humanity. They are feared now, but back then, they were the devil. I mean, how would anyone react when all they see is death and destruction that is suddenly filled with creatures with horns, four arms and deadly weapons. We were barely getting by and now, we were on the verge of extinction. A couple of old pistols won’t go far in putting a dent in fallen ketches is it? Well, here’s where Lavenzas first act of courage and resourcefulness comes into play. She overheard her captor talk about an old stash of weapons; launchers, rifles, shotguns, ammo- you name it, it was there. Some sort of twisted paradise with hundreds of designs to pick from. It was an old army base from before the golden age, apparently they kept in use and just excavated more floors. It was about 20 kilometers, about 13 miles, from our sewer hiding spot. We were debating whether to go raid it or not for a good day or two. In the end we decided to be better prepared in case any maniacs decide to use their light for evil. Trust me, there were- and still are- a lot of maniacs out there. We concluded that it might be worth it relocating to the fort, hide in the bunker and use the premade defenses to our advantage, well, whatever was left of it. We took the sewer as far as we could and surfaced about 12 kilometers away from it -8 miles- not a days trip let me tell you that. It was dark now, pitch black. Camping on the ruins near us was our only option so we took position and nightwatch turns. I was the first one to sleep, sleep for a brief moment as I was awakened by a giant ship, a Fallen ketch, its big engines roaring a deafening song, its giant shape covering the moon and about half a dozen dropships tailing it. No way to know back then but that was merely a scouting party. They seemed to go towards the base we hoped to reach, maybe went even beyond. We chalked it up to some defense protocol from the golden age and went back to our routine -and my treasured sleep. Boy was that a wrong idea, after sunrise we kept moving towards our objective and were greeted by a small party of Fallen; one vandal, three dregs and one captain. Menacing creatures I'm telling you, especially when all you got are pipe weapons. Malcov charged at them, raining what little ammo we had upon them. two pistol mags and one sub-machine gun mag. He managed to kill a dreg, but the captain made sure to make this victory short lived. It grabbed his throat with one hand, his legs with two and ripped him apart. His intestines were now spewed all around the floor, his head was now held in a trophy like manner and his legs were used as some sort of sick instrument, banging them together soaking the captain in blood. Obviously his ghost brought him back but I couldn’t help but laugh. How idiotic must you be to charge the unknown, hellish creatures head on, I digress. He simply punched me and rambled about the thick skin and great strength that he went up against, how he should be regarded as a hero for risking his life, and giving it, for us. Lavenza scolded us both, and directed us to a rubble mound right next to the scouting party. She layed out the plan, Malcov would run there again to catch their attention while lavenza and I hurled a boulder at them. Killing all- if not most of them- in one swoop. It worked, except for the part that Malcov got picked up by the captain again. We missed it and now it was mad. Like dismember Malcov bit by bit mad. First his hands, then his feet. Then it used its four hands to rip the arms and legs at the same time. It enjoyed it. He screamed in pain. We used this time, while he was brutally murdering our friend, to get behind it and drop it to the ground. It took all of what we had to kill it. We also revelled in dismembering it bit by bit.How gruesome did we behave. Anyway, let's get to patrolling the EDZ, I have a new weapon I want to test on some good old dregs. Who knows, maybe we’ll get to relive that joyful experience. I’m kidding, let’s go!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>